Seamus' story
Here's how Seamus explains how he lost both of his arms and legs and his eye in The Plesiosaur. is now nighttime and we see the foals and pets are sound asleep while everyone else is awake. Vinny: And then, I was reeling it in! Then I got the macroll! and drinks beer Seamus: Impressive. Brian: Yeah. Spongebob: One time, when I was clam fishing. I accidentally tore Squidward's nose off on my back swing! Human Fluttershy: Oh, my! Seamus: That has to hurt. Blackie: Well I remember a time where the crazy wolf tried to get me using a fishing rod, but then I hooked it onto a log and made him fall into a frozen lake! Human Pinkie: Hey, Seamus. How did you lost both your arms and legs, and your eye? Seamus: Aye, I was out at sea. It was a dark stormy night, I was fishing then all the sudden a giant tentacle took me overboard! It was a giant octopus, I faced him off. But then he made me lost my eye, my arms and legs I thought that was the end of me. But I was saved by a mermaid. Vinny: What? Human Rainbow: You're serious? Spongebob: Like an actual mermaid? Seamus: Yes. It was the most beautiful creature in the sea, she had red hair and she took me to shore. And I was saved by 2 coastguards. Blackie: Whoa, that's quite the story. Human Rarity: I would love to see a mermaid. they hear a whale Human Fluttershy: Hey, listen. It's a whale call. Vinny: I'd remember I saved a whale. Willy: You saved a whale? Vinny: Yeah, he was up at sea. I started to walk into the water and I was frighten. And I came to it, and I realized something was blocking it's breathing. I said "Easy, Monstro, easy!". And then, out of nowhere a massive tidal wave lifted me and toss me like a toy and and I found myself on top of him! Face to face with the blowhole! Dolphy: What did you do next? Vinny: I could barely see with he waves smashing my back. I put my hand inside the blowhole and I pulled out out what was inside! a golfball Spongebob: You know, this reminds me of a song. Human Applejack: What? Spongebob: out a ukulele out of nowhere I call this one, "The Campfire Song-Song" starts playing the ukulele Spongebob: ♪Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along...♪ Human Pinkie: ♪Bum! Bum! Bum!♪ SpongeBob & Human Pinkie: Pinkie slightly behind SpongeBob in the words ♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!♪ SpongeBob: ♪And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along...♪ Human Pinkie: ♪Sing another song...♪ SpongeBob: ♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song♪ Pinkie! Human Pinkie: ♪SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…♪ SpongeBob: ♪Brian! silence Good! It'll help… it'll help… If you just sing along!♪ smashes his ukulele like a guitar at the end of a rock show. Blackie does the same with his drum set ♪Oh yeah!♪ Vinny: Here's one, "Show me the way to go home I'm tired and I want to go to bed I had a little drink about an hour ago And it's gone right to my head Everywhere I roam Over land or sea or foam You can always hear me singing this song Show me the way to go home. Show me the way to go home I'm tired and I want to go to bed I had a little drink about an hour ago And it's gone right to my head Everywhere that I roam Over land or sea or foam You can always hear me singing this song Show me the way to go home. they song the barrel pops up from the water is still singing till something hits the ship Blackie: Hey, hey! Listen! hits the hull again foals and pets wake up Skyla: What's that? Sunil Nevla: I don't know. Zoe Trent: Is it a rock? Seamus: Get the engine going. Blackie: on the table boat's hit again Minka Mark: We're under attack! Blackie: He's flooding it! beast hits the boat again, which causes a lamp to fall over and catch fire Seamus: Fire in the hold! Human Rarity: yelps (Stamps her foot on the flames) Spongebob: Seamus? Seamus: out 3 robotic arms and a rifle Vinny: Seamus, quit wasting your time! Seamus: at the beast as it swims by then the barrel goes back underwater Human Rainbow: It's back in the water! Brian: Let's wait till he comes back in the morning. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles